


突发脑洞04

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [40]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 本次脑洞非常肮脏。含有但不限于：狼糕，人类饼，兽交，生崽，产乳，双性，精液浴，中出射满。





	突发脑洞04

再次警告非常糟糕。

饼就普通人，好容易朋友劝动说哎呀你也去登山旅游嘛你这样子真的很大爷哦。  
饼本来不想去，但是有很长的假期，就去了。  
自己去的，没喊别人，就自由行那种，不喜欢跟团。  
结果就在山里遇到事故，掉到山谷里。饼不知道那片山是神山，本地人不虔诚的都找不到进去的路。也是因为这个原因，也没法搜救什么的，就本地人说既然他能找到路进去，说明他是个很有福缘的人，不用担心。  
然后饼在里头，手机嘛屏幕也碎了，也没信号，也快没电了。  
吃的东西也没有，又困又累，睡着了之后，再醒过来就发现自己被个狼叼走了。  
很大的山洞，又干净又凉爽，狼超级大，感觉有两米！  
饼：哦豁，完蛋。  
结果狼不是要吃他，还给他抓兔子什么的，而且这只狼不怕火，饼生火之后它会趴在边上打瞌睡。  
然后发现饼喜欢吃野果，会带着饼去野果很多的地方。  
饼虽然没出去山谷，但是也没啥问题，而且饼本来就是休假期间，现在就是......心安理得休假啊。  
狼也会让他骑着在山林里跑，因为嫌弃饼走得太慢而且体能不好，一会儿就累。  
饼慢慢发现这只狼好像是老大，反正其他猛兽看到它就怂了。  
饼：大腿。  
结果哦，这只狼发情期不只是春天！  
就发情了！就扑倒了饼！  
其实本来就闻着饼饼气味不对，发情时候忍着撕开了饼饼的衣服，发现是双性哦。  
狼舌头舔舔雌穴，饼又疼又痒的，被舔到潮吹，然后狼觉得好好吃，继续舔，舔到饼阿黑颜，自己爬上去咬着饼的脖子艹了起来。当然是虚咬，没有真的咬，就拿牙齿磨。  
饼第一次就吃超级巨大的狼肉棒，直接眼睛都要翻过去，彻底晕厥了。  
然后又被艹醒。  
最后被插进子宫里射满满，狼是会锁住雌性不给跑的！饼最后肚子完全被射到怀孕那么大，拔出来的时候雌穴就是合不拢的肉洞，噗噗往外喷精液。  
不过没有流血诶，好奇怪。  
这之后饼很生气，几次要跑，被狼叼回来。  
狼又给饼抓各种小动物，又给他找野果之类的，还舔舔饼雌穴。饼不给他艹，他就乖乖用舌头舔到饼阿黑颜。  
后面饼看到狼肉棒每天都硬着也有点心软，而且这只狼很心机的！会装可怜啊！  
饼就觉得算了算了......  
然后用手帮忙！  
被射到手上，超多！  
而且因为姿势的原因，也被射到脸上了，完全是从头发开始都被射满，滴滴答答流到身上。  
饼又生气了！  
但是......心里会有点不一样。就想起来被狼肉棒顶开时候的快感。  
虽然真的好可怕，但是快感也超可怕的级别。  
然后下次狼舔舔的时候就半推半就了，慢慢的后穴也被玩了。被玩一次穴都会红肿两三天，所以不会一次玩双穴。有时候过分了，饼会用嘴巴服侍，含不进去，只能舔舔，然后每次都被射一脸一身，就像是用精液洗澡一样。  
然后饼又发现，现在不只是看到狼，那些猛兽会臣服了，闻到自己身上的味道也会怂起来。  
被标记了嘛。  
从头到脚、从里到外都是狼的所有物了。  
然后过了一段时间，饼发现自己怀孕了。狼的崽子长得很快，生下来之后狼有点难过。  
趴在那里呜呜咽咽的，然后把饼的登山包咬着带给饼，用鼻尖推推。  
第二天，狼没来。  
第三天，狼没来。  
第四天，狼没来。  
第五天......  
饼等了七天，狼都没有来。  
饼换上衣服，离开了山谷。  
原来怎么都找不到的路，现在很清楚就找到了。  
回去之后，饼还是以前的那个饼，朋友问，就说自己在山里住了一段时间，体验生活。  
但是晚上的时候，总会想到狼温暖的毛毛。  
还有肉棒。  
饼饼受不了了，自己定了超大号尺寸，可是根本不是狼的那种嘛。  
到了冬天的时候，饼又闲下来了，准备买点屯粮在家里打游戏的时候，遇到了一个男人。  
怎么说呢......  
让他想到了狼。  
“我叫高瀚宇。”  
那个男人这么自我介绍。  
说是自己刚来这里，没有落脚的地方，饼鬼使神差地把他带回去了。  
真的好像啊......感觉、感觉啦。  
然后回去聊天，发现糕对自己喜欢吃什么非常了解。  
晚上糕睡沙发，饼实在忍不住，偷偷用假唧唧玩自己，然后爽不到，完全只想到狼和糕。  
结果一抬头，看到一双幽绿的眼睛。  
是糕哦。  
露出了狼的耳朵和尾巴，牙齿尖尖。  
饼还没来得及说什么，糕委屈巴巴地，耳朵都飞机耳了。  
“老婆，我和孩子都很想你。”  
饼：你tm能变成人？！  
然后就是人形doi，糕还是喜欢后入式，用牙齿咬着饼的脖子，手指玩着他的奶头，一边艹一边挤。  
“没有......没有奶了......”  
之前都有给小狼崽喂奶哦。  
饼被顶到不行，人类形态的肉棒会比较没那么可怕，所以这次前后都玩了，而且还让饼尝试了深喉。  
最后饼还是被射到浑身都是，然后看到糕特别委屈地拿着假唧唧说他难道还不如这玩意儿嘛。  
饼恍惚地笑着说：“没有哦......因为没有大肉棒插进来，完全、完全受不了......只好用这个哦。”  
第二天早上起来饼看到身边没人，疑心是自己做梦，结果到客厅一看，自家沙发前的软毛地毯上趴着一只狼。  
根本就是糕！  
饼饼裸足踩着狼把他踩醒，然后又被扑倒了！  
饼饼又兴奋又害怕呢，被狼压着用肉棒艹，雌穴虽然昨天晚上被玩过了，但是狼的尺寸还是不一样！不仅如此，狼的前爪还按着饼的奶子。  
一边被艹，一边摸自己的肚子，和其他里番世界不一样哦，这个饼饼的肚子是被顶起来，像是小帐篷那种。  
这样子为什么还没玩坏啊？  
当然因为狼可是神兽，神兽的精液能够改造身体的。  
不然为什么饼洗完精液浴之后皮肤越来越好！  
最后当然还是被插进子宫里射满，拔出来的时候饼喷出来的精液和爱液打湿了地毯。  
然后糕变回人形。  
“其实冬天的时候，山谷里很多动物都会变成人到城里来玩。”  
所以根本就是可以变成人类！  
饼装作生气，其实不生气，就这样子住下来了！  
会和狼一起睡觉，裸体的饼趴在灰色的狼糕身上，闻到糕的气味就不行了，雌穴也好后穴也好，全都在给交配做准备，分泌出的爱液打湿了狼糕的毛毛。  
每天都会被撑开，走路都不能好好走。  
后来狼糕发现相机支架这等好物之后，就开始拍摄自己和饼交配时候的视频给饼看了。  
“雌穴完全被撑开了，老婆好厉害！”  
饼看着视频，觉得自己居然真的可以吃掉这么大的肉棒啊。  
而且被狼用舌头舔弄的样子，实在太羞耻了！  
话虽如此，还是会喜欢和狼糕doi。  
柔嫩的穴被侵占，胸部也被按压，嘴巴里也是狼的舌头。  
超舒服的。  
然后......嗯，怀孕了啊又。  
生了一窝小狼崽子，邻居以为是养了一窝哈士奇。  
“季先生......真是厉害呢。”  
邻居露出敬仰的目光。  
......虽然猜错了方向，但是确实很厉害。  
不过糕也会不满意啦，因为在城里嘛，饼不能随便叫床，不然会被人发现。  
于是就每年一段时间饼去山谷里，什么都不穿哦，裸体的！  
骑在狼的背上，毛毛和私处摩擦，情动的时候就开始交配。  
至于崽子......  
已经被带去别的山头养了。  
饼的奶水自然都便宜给糕了！


End file.
